1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an antenna apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In keeping pace with progress in communication technology, application of the wireless communication technology for hi-tech products has been increasing and related communication products have become diversified. The hi-tech products, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a global positioning system (GPS) and so on, all fall within a scope of wireless communication. As the consumer functional requirements for communication products have become increasingly higher in recent years, communication products with various designs and functions are continuously brought to market. Recently, computer network products with wireless communication capability are especially popular in demand as a hot trend.
For wireless communication products, the most crucial point is a design of an antenna, because the design quality of the antenna will influence a communication quality thereof. Generally, electromagnetic wave radiated by the antenna is usually harmful to human health. Accordingly, Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has formulated a specific absorption ratio (hereinafter, referring to as SAR) value for electronic apparatuses, thereby restricting a maximum amount of energy allowable for an electronic apparatus to emit or radiate.
However, in order to make SAR value passing its testing regulation, most of conventional electronic apparatuses simply lowers efficiency of the antenna so that the SAR value may be maintained within a testing range for safety measure, which affects the communication quality of the electronic apparatus. Therefore, it has become a major issue in designing the electronic apparatuses as how to satisfy the safety measure defined by the SAR value while maintaining the communication quality of the electronic apparatus.